Parker lo tiene claro
by TrixBB
Summary: Acabo de ver el 6x08 y no he podido sacarme esta idea de la cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Su padre acababa de darle la oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan y la iba a aprovechar.

La tarde del día anterior, después de ver la mirada suplicante que sin proponérselo le dedicó su papá, le resultó imposible negarse y terminó aceptando salir a tomar un helado con Hannah, _"¿cómo iba a negarme?" _se dijo y sintiéndose un poco culpable recordó que después del helado, con gusto dejó que la novia de su padre lo llevara al zoológico para montar un camello, _"eso estuvo genial"_ sonrió al recordar la emoción que sintió al estar trepado entre las jorobas de ese enorme y apestoso animal; el lunes cuando volviera a la escuela sería la envidia de todos sus compañeros.

Pero solo lo había hecho por dar gusto a su padre, esa mujer se parecía muchísimo a su mamá, era casi tan bonita como ella, y además lo trataba como a un chico grande, pero no se podía comparar ni de lejos con la que él quería que fuera la novia de su papá. Quizás realmente todavía era muy chico para entender, porque le parecía increíble que si ella era una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, como le había dicho su padre, no se hubiera dado cuenta hace años que su papá estaba enamorado de ella.

Él tenía muy claro lo que ocurría, _"mi helado favorito es el de fresa, y ahora, también me gusta el de chocolate, pero eso no quiere decir que el de fresa no siga siendo mi favorito_" fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su infantil mente. No entendía porque su papá no se daba cuenta de que estaba confundido, él siendo un niño ya lo había descubierto; cómo podía ocurrir que su padre, con todos los años que le llevaba de ventaja, no se diera cuenta de lo que era tan evidente _"ahora le gusta Hannah, pero en el fondo ella sigue siendo su favorita"_.

Luciendo una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre y poniendo su expresión más inocente, se llevó una mano a la barbilla fingiendo que estaba pensando y entonces lo soltó, fuerte y claro, "quiero ir a nadar a la piscina de Huesos".

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuando el mejor agente del FBI convenció a su novia de darle a Parker la oportunidad de escoger lo que harían ese sábado, ni por un segundo pensó que esa sería su elección, supuso que el muchachito de seguro estaría loco por ir nuevamente al zoológico, o quizás al parque de diversiones para treparse en todas las atracciones.

Cómo no se le ocurría imaginar que estando el día estaba tan cálido, resultaría lógico que Parker quisiera ir a nadar… y si ella también había decidido disfrutar de su piscina, "Dios, te lo ruego que Huesos esté trabajando en el Jeffersonian", fue el rezo que hizo en silencio antes de coger su celular y empezar a marcar el número de su compañera.

Al escuchar la voz de su compañera del otro lado de la línea, sin poder evitarlo empleó un tono de voz que demostraba a todas luces que se hallaba en una situación incómoda, "Hola Huesos", la saludó mientras daba un par de pasos intentando alejarse de Parker. Su intención era fingir que le pedía permiso de ir a su piscina y luego explicarle a Parker que estaba en mantenimiento o algo así. No le gustaba decir una mentira a su hijo, pero no le parecía justo utilizar la piscina del edificio de su mejor amiga, eso estaba más o menos bien antes, cuando él creía que a pesar de su aparente distancia, ella estaba interesada en él; pero ahora no le parecía bien.

La mujer de ciencia le devolvió el saludo con un preocupado "Hola Booth, ¿tenemos algún caso?", mientras ponía a un lado el libro sobre tradiciones de las tribus de nómades del desierto de Namibia que acababa de recibir gracias a una suscripción y se incorporaba lista para recoger su bolso y salir a darle el encuentro, en caso ya se encontrara esperándola en la puerta de su edificio.

"No, no, nada de eso, tranquila" respondió el hombre y luego tomando una profunda bocanada de aire continuó "te llamo porque Parker me está volviendo loco, quiere ir a tu piscina y bueno…". Antes que pudiera terminar de explicarse, entre suaves risas, ella lo interrumpió "¿has perdido la llave que te di?".

"No Huesos, no es eso, es solo que quería consultarte primero…", al escuchar la voz de ella, imaginó nítidamente a su compañera sonriendo, de seguro estaba descansando a solas en su sala, probablemente leyendo algún libro de título impronunciable pero que a ella la tendría fascinada.

Parker estaba parado frente a él, escuchando atento lo que charlaba con Huesos, con las manos juntas en señal de súplica, dando saltos de felicidad anticipada pues estaba convencido de que ella no pondría reparos… el hombre se dio cuenta que su suerte estaba echada y con gesto resignado, pero sonriendo para que su hijo no pensara que ocurría algo malo, terminó la llamada después de avisarle a su compañera que en aproximadamente una hora estarían allá.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sentado al volante de su camioneta se preguntaba en qué momento su día se complicó de tan terrible manera, en ese momento, él y su hijo iban camino a la casa de su compañera a disfrutar de un día de piscina, mientras que su novia había salido intempestivamente en busca de una entrevista privada con un líder político extremista, una entrevista que venía persiguiendo desde hacía semanas y que le habían conseguido en el momento menos oportuno.

Tenía las manos sudorosas crispadas sobre el volante, sabía que su pequeño hijo estaba conversando con él, pero sus palabras le parecían tan lejanas, no lograba prestar atención a la conversación del pequeño, por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de ocasiones anteriores en las que ellos habían disfrutado de "esa" piscina, y en todas estaba Huesos… todavía resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de ella al terminar la llamada "yo también iré a nadar, nos encontramos allá".

Sabiendo que observar a su compañera retozando al sol iba a ser una verdadera tortura física, aprovechó la luz roja de un semáforo para levantar la mirada al cielo y hacer una última petición "espíritu santo ayúdame a no caer en la tentación".


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegaron a la piscina eran casi las once de la mañana, como era de esperarse algunos de los vecinos de Huesos estaban disfrutando de las instalaciones, aunque realmente eran pocos teniendo en cuenta que hacía un calor infame y que esa piscina cómodamente podría ser el deleite de un centenar de personas.

En uno de los extremos de la piscina, cerca de un tobogán había un par de jovencitos, Booth les calculó unos quince años, se divertían haciendo piruetas antes de caer al agua. Del otro lado de la piscina, frente a ellos, se encontraban tres mujeres que suponía eran las madres de los adolescentes y de un trío de niños pequeños que jugaban muy cerca de ellas, en la zona menos honda de la piscina.

Cerca de las escaleras, donde el agua era más profunda, tomaba sol uno de los vecinos de Huesos, un arquitecto que había intentado en innumerables ocasiones convencer a su vecina de tener una cita con él; un poco más allá reposaban un par de parejas de adultos mayores que se encontraban descansando, leyendo, conversando alegremente, disfrutando del maravilloso día, protegidos bajo algunas sombrillas.

En cuanto él y su pequeño hijo ingresaron a la terraza, inmediatamente fueron reconocidos por una de las ancianas que alegremente los saludó "hola vecinos, tiempo que no se les veía por aquí". Algo incómodo por los hechos que él dedujo eran evidentes para esa mujer y sus amigos, que probablemente suponían que entre él y la vecina del 402 existía una relación que iba más allá de una simple amistad, procuró que su voz sonará lo más cordial posible y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, le devolvió el saludo con un "buenos días" seguido de un balbuceo indescifrable y sin dar oportunidad a su interlocutora de agregar algo más, avanzó a paso veloz hacia las poltronas ubicadas a la altura del centro de la piscina, con Parker pegado a sus talones.

No podía decidir si se le hacía más difícil permanecer allí, expuesto a la vista, pensamientos y comentarios de los vecinos del edificio, que de hecho asumían que él y Huesos eran novios… o si las cosas se harían aún más complicadas cuando su compañera apareciera para unirse a ellos.

Sus dudas quedaron esclarecidas en menos de un par de minutos, le bastó verla atravesar la puerta de entrada a la terraza luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, _"¡Dios santo, que clase de tela es esa!… es cómo si no llevara nada encima de ese fabuloso bikini" _fue el pensamiento que surgió en su mente, mientras asumía con absoluta certeza que su tortura recién empezaba, ante la visión de la preciosa mujer que caminaba hacia ellos, sintió como su respiración se agitaba involuntariamente… a lo lejos le parecía escuchar la voz de Parker preguntándole algo que no lograba entender.

En menos de un minuto, Huesos estaba parada junto a ellos, sonriéndoles alegremente con los ojos ocultos detrás de unas enormes gafas de sol y ayudando a Parker a colocarse los flotadores en los brazos, "¡gracias Huesos! mi papá no me hacía caso, se quedó congelado mirándote con la boca abierta" reclamó el pequeño, sabiendo muy bien que su comentario pondría a su padre en problemas y feliz porque su plan empezaba a funcionar.

Sin esperar a que su padre lo regañara por lo que acababa de decir, el casi púber se lanzó al agua y desde allí observó con una sonrisa en los labios como su padre se rascaba el cuello por detrás, delatando el nerviosismo que sentía… si se esforzaba podía recordar cuándo lo había visto hacer ese gesto anteriormente: una vez al hablar con la directora de su escuela por una pelea que tuvo con un niño del quinto grado que fastidiaba a una niña de su clase, en otra ocasión al pedirle permiso a su madre para llevarlo de excursión por un fin de semana, y en varias ocasiones estando Huesos con ellos.

Definitivamente los adultos son muy torpes para algunas cosas, estaba clarísimo que su padre y la doctora Huesos se gustaban, él lo sabía desde que era un niño chico, y era por eso que no lograba entender por qué su padre creía estar enamorado de Hannah. Sumergiéndose en el agua no podía dejar de pensar, _"Hannah es linda, pero no se puede comparar con la doctora Brennan… Huesos es fantástica, lo sabe todo, nunca ha dejado de responder a ninguna de mis preguntas, mi papá dice que es una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, pero que ellos tenían que ayudarla a aprender a tratar a las personas"_, se trepó por el borde de la piscina y corrió hacía donde estaban su padre y la científica.

Tomándola de la mano, fingió tirar de ella con fuerza, reclamando "vamos Huesos, tardas mucho" regalándole a la antropóloga una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre, con la que logró que la mujer le sonriera y acariciara su cabello como había hecho desde la primera vez que salieron los tres juntos, "en un momento estoy contigo Parker" respondió la mujer, aceptando que el pequeño Booth la convirtiera en su compañera de juegos, tal y como ocurría siempre que venían a su piscina y levantándole la barbilla agregó "te voy a echar bloqueador porque me parece que tu padre olvidó aplicártelo".

"Si Huesos… por estar mirándote como si no te hubiera visto desde hace siglos, él se olvidó de mi" reclamó el niño mirando a su padre con la frente arrugada en señal de desaprobación. Parado con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo, el muchachito aguardó a que ella lo cubriera de crema, mirando a la mujer que conocía desde que tenía cuatro años decidió que después de nadar, almorzarían juntos,_ "Huesos prepara los macarrones con queso más deliciosos del mundo… y encima es una escritora famosísima de libros, aunque mi papá dice que recién podré leerlos cuando vaya a la universidad"_, jugueteando con la mejor amiga de su padre tiró del borde de su vestido, exclamando "¡ahora te toca a ti!", fue entonces que Booth decidió participar del juego entre esos dos y levantando a su pequeño por la cintura lo balanceo un par de veces antes de soltarlo dentro del agua, y riendo a carcajadas regresó a su asiento observando como su compañera extendía una enorme toalla celeste sobre la poltrona disponible junto a las cosas de Parker, de manera que el lugar del niño quedó en el medio entre ellos dos.

El agente soportó estoicamente la visión de su compañera quitándose ese vestido que realmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mientras lentamente dejaba al descubierto una perfecta piel, apenas bronceada, _"Huesos ha estado viniendo a la piscina" _ fue el pensamiento que cruzó inmediatamente por su mente, y entonces levantó la mirada y observó que desde el otro lado de la piscina el arquitecto, también disfrutaba de la vista con total descaro, _"qué tanto mira ese idiota"_ se dijo entre dientes y sin poder evitarlo apretó los labios con fiereza, imaginando que quizás en otras ocasiones cuando Huesos vino sola a la piscina, su vecino se había atrevido a… _"¡basta Seeley! Huesos es una mujer hermosa, es lógico que los hombres se fijen en ella"._

La voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, "Booth me ayudas" le decía, mientras le extendía un tubo de crema bronceadora y se ponía de pie, junto a él, ofreciéndole la espalda.

El francotirador tomó el bronceador y se aplicó un poco de crema en la palma de una mano, ante la visión del perfecto cuerpo de su compañera sintió como una ola de excitación incontrolable recorría su espina dorsal; suavemente frotó sus palmas, una contra la otra, y recién entonces con delicadeza, intentando apenas rozar los hombros de su compañera empezó a deslizar la crema por encima de su tibia piel; en silencio, empezó a recitar los nombres de todos los santos que conocía _"San Andrés, San José, Santa Inés, San Pablo…"_

Apoyado en el borde la piscina, Parker observaba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios a su padre aplicándole el bloqueador a Huesos, "todo va saliendo a la perfección" se dijo antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua.


End file.
